getnetabebefandomcom-20200214-history
Getnetabebe Wiki:Autoconfirmed users
What do you think ? do the media only reinforce your already existing beliefs? Or have you changed you mind on an issue after seeing apersusasive documentary, or news piece etc? 1. What do you think ? As I have said above, the media has a huge impact on society and also in public opinion. They can shape the public opinion in different ways depending of what is the objective. For example, after the attacks of 911 the media gave a huge coverage of the event and exposed Osama guilty for the attack as they were told by the authorities. This shaped the public opinion to support the war on terrorism, the same happened with the war on Iraq. The problem is that if media received un accurate information then the public opinion supported a wrong cause, this is the power of public opinion influence. ü Other ways to influence are with polls and trends, especially in political campaigns. The candidates that can pay for more TV and media exposure have more influence on public opinion and thus can receive more votes. ü Do the media only reinforce your already existing beliefs? As I have said above, the media has a huge impact on society and also in public opinion. They can shape the public opinion in different ways depending of what is the objective. For example, after the attacks of 911 the media gave a huge coverage of the event and exposed Osama guilty for the attack as they were told by the authorities. This shaped the public opinion to support the war on terrorism, the same happened with the war on Iraq. The problem is that if media received un accurate information then the public opinion supported a wrong cause, this is the power of public opinion influence. Other ways to influence are with polls and trends, especially in political campaigns. The candidates that can pay for more TV and media exposure have more influence on public opinion and thus can receive more votes. 2. Do the only reinforce your already excisting beliefs? Even if media have great role to change our excisting beliefs such as family, friends and peer pressure etc have role to change our beliefs. When we watch Tv or a movie we usually see many images of violence and people hurting others. The problem with this is that it can become traumatic especially in our children as we see it more and more. Our kids that are starting to grow and are shaping their personality values and beliefs can become aggressive or they can lose a sense of reality and fiction of what they are seeing. In the past years there have been some cases of kids carrying a gun at school and even hurting others with it. Those kids have been linked to excessive use of violent video games and war images. Another problem is that real war is used as a form of entertainment by the media, we should make our kids and teen aware that war is not a form of entertainment and that there is no win or lose like in video games, in real war everyone lose. The media makes billions of dollars with the advertising they sell and that we are exposed to. We buy what we are told to be good, after seeing thousands of advertisings we make our buying decisions based on what we saw on Tv, newspapers or magazines to be a product we can trust and also based on what everyone else that we know is buying and their decision are also base don the media. These are the effects of mass media in teenagers, they buy what they see on Tv, what their favorite celebrity advertise and what is acceptable by society based on the fashion that the media has imposed them. There are some positive and negative influences in young people. Here is a positive influence example, if there is a sport that is getting a lot of attention by the media and gains popularity among your friends and society, you will more likely want to practice the sport and be cool with all your friends. The result is that you will have fun with your friends and be more healthy because of the exercise your are doing. However a negative influence in teenagers is the use of cigars by celebrity movie stars, the constant exposure of sex images, the excessive images of violence and exposure to thousands of junk food ads. Young people are in a stage of life where they want to be accepted by their peers, they want to be loved and be successful. The media creates the ideal image of a beautiful men and women and tells you what are the characteristics of a successful person, you can see it in movies and tv. Its a subliminal way to tell you that if you are not like them you are not cool yet so its time to buy the stuff they buy and look like they look. Another negative influence in teenagers that has grown over the last years are anorexia and obesity. There are millions of adolescents fighting obesity, but at the same time they are exposed to thousands of advertisements of junk food, while the ideas image of a successful person is told to be thin and wealthy. Also more women are obsessive with losing weight even when they are not obese, there are many thin women that want to look like the super models and thin celebrities so they engage in eating disorders which leads to severe health issues and even death. Even if media have greatest role to change our existing beliefs such as family, friends and peer pressure etc has role to change our beliefs. Society is influenced by the media in so many ways. As this is media(medium) for the masses it helps them get information about a lot of things and also to form opinions and make judgment regarding so many issues. It is the media which keeps the people updated and informed about whets happening around them and the world. Everyone can draw something from it. Media also limits peoples thinking capacity although it projects lot of ideas and views of people from different streams of life. This affects the youth in the society who lack in experience and sometimes blindly believe in what they listen to. And many times the news covered are over exaggerated and it seldom concentrates on the area which needs real attention. By doing so it diverts the societies attention away from the actual problem. Media should do just to their job and are responsible for the development of the society at the same time expressing the right news with the right content. #Have you change your mind on an issue after seeing apersuassive documentary ,or news piece etc? In reality mind change through gradually. After seeing apersussive documentary, or news piece etc our mind under stand and get awareness from it. Media such as television ,radio, newspaper etc are very important to inform people and reshape beliefs that already existing.media are not the only reinforce already exciting beliefs. Peer prsure,friends,family are also reshape our belief. After reading and seeing. Newspaper and documentary mind influence to change. Because understanding the true way with information. so thinking ,or belief without evidence information not livelong. mind also change or accept the reality way. Media have different branch. from social media is commonly current time common for information exchange.facebook,stumpupon,tiwtter,youtube,etc are very important to get information and news. social media, mostly young of people in world time spend on those social media. those make influence on our belief to change about an event that is very hot and current or any. also television and radio such media can influence to change our belief. Those are make more persuasive on less on social media such as countryside ,rural.' ' '' '' media influence has grown exponentially with the advance of technology, first there was the telegraph, then the radio, the newspaper, magazines, television and now the internet. We live in a society that depends on information and communication to keep moving in the right direction and do our daily activities like work, entertainment, health care, education, personal relationships, traveling and anything else that we have to do. A common person in the city usually wakes up checks the TV news or newspaper, goes to work, makes a few phone calls, eats with their family when possible and makes his decisions based on the information that he has either from their co workers, news, TV, friends, family, financial reports, etc. What we need to be aware is that most of our decisions, beliefs and values are based on what we know for a fact, our assumptions and our own experience. In our work we usually know what we have to do based on our experience and studies, however on our daily lives we rely on the media to get the current news and facts about what is important and what we should be aware of. We have put our trust on the media as an authority to give us news, entertainment and education. However, the influence of mass media on our kids, teenagers and society is so big that we should know how it really works Getnetabebe 06:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC)